


Atonement

by lovelorn78



Category: felizes para sempre, marise - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brazil, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian lovemaking, Moral Lessons, Redemption, Romance, lesbian love, marise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelorn78/pseuds/lovelorn78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey from villain to anti hero is never an easy one . </p>
<p>These words would prove true for Denise who paved a path filled with lies and her inconsequential actions but for the love of one woman and the chance to redeem herself in her eyes she would become the hero she never set out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Atonement

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Denise sat alone in a lowly low rent hotel room ,she pondered on the destruction she had left in her wake . Denise had always prided herself on her aloofness and business as usual mentality it had spared her heartbreak and opened many doors financially for her. Marilia had flown in under the radar causing Denise to do the one thing that she could not afford to do ,” love”

To Denise; Claudio was to be nothing more than another mark,another notch under her belt of money making schemes but she was caught in her own game when she fell in love with Claudio's wife Marilia.

At first Denise reveled in the thrill of the hunt . Her youthful arrogance enjoyed that she was desired by a reticent Marilia . Slowly but surely she became enamored by Marilias earnestness and kind heart .qualities Denise was not accustomed to seeing displayed .

So many times Denise had been given opportunities to be as earnest with Marilia as Marilia had been with her but Denise had promised herself that this would be her final job her final scheme before turning a new leaf to begin a life with Marilia .

Yet life had other plans.

Denise was seeing the circle of her lies and schemes closing in on her and she knew she had one chance ,one chance only to pull the grandest scheme of all before Claudio her jilted lover and romantic rival exacted his revenge on her.

In lieu of an eminent death that Denise knew was looming over her head she called in a long overdue favor from a one time client and now emergency lifeline Jonathan Spark . Jonathan was a jack of all trades in the FX Department . He and Denise had met at an extravagant wrap party for the movie “ the fast and the furious 5” one of the girls whom Jonathan had invited was told to bring her friends along .

After the party began to die down some of the girls including Denise left with Jonathan for their own after party yet as soon as they set foot out the club door 2 men stepped out of the darkness, pulled out their guns and began screaming at the top of their lungs for everyone to hand over their objects of value. Jonathan was about to go in the defensive but Denise beat him to it.

He was so awe struck and surprised at how this beautiful woman dressed in one of the most stunningly form fitting dresses he had ever seen single handedly disarmed these two men with swift and well executed fight moves that would have put a stunt team to shame.

Yet once the encounter was over Jonathan thanked Denise and affirmed to her that now he was indebted to her and were she ever to need his help he would be one call away and more than willing to repay his debt to her.

Little did Jonathan know he would get his chance sooner than he had expected.


	2. Atonement Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denise would find a way to keep Marilia safe with the help of an old friend .

Denise had woken up yet again in a cold sweat Her mind replaying all the events prior to her fake death at the hands of her friend and ally Jonathan Spark.

 

Jonathan warned Denise that she should use her forged death as a new lease on life but denise needed to make amends to Marilia .

 

Denise could only imagine Marilia sitting in that female prison alone drowning in the guilt over her young son's death and now her perceived culpability in Denise's demise.

 

Marilia’s corrupt husband Claudio, armed with his anger ,shattered ego and a lust for revenge had made sure to unload upon his wife marilia the wrath he could not unleash on the woman who had managed to breach his trust and his heart only to betray him.

 

Claudio had become enamored with Denise which he had not intended to have happen between him and a woman of the night. Claudio had always prided himself on his by the numbers approach to life where he was always in control and time was money. 

 

Denise had managed to come in under the radar causing Claudio to break his own rules . Claudio had come to the point where he no longer wanted to be Denise's client but the love of her life .

 

Claudio had set in motion his own demise when he brought Denise into his married life to rouse his relationship with Marilia his wife.

 

The moment Denise and Marilia met the course of their lives was forever changed.

 

Denise hated the fact she could not seek out Marilia openly but she knew if claudio ever caught on to her rouse there would be no special effects that would save her from the slow and agonizing death Claudio would gladly bestow upon her.

 

In lieu of her impediment marilia found ways to keep marilia safe from Claudio's onslaught of retribution. During her time as a high class escort ,denise managed to make friends in many places one of them being Andressa Silva.

 

Andressa had been one of Denise's colleagues until the day a client who had become infatuated with her found her home and began accosting her regularly .

 

The night he made a scene in front of andressa’s elderly mother making her aware of the means by which andressa was securing the money to pay for her medical treatment and the care of andressa’s young daughter .

 

That was enough to make Andressa lose her hold on reality and slit the man's throat from ear to ear with the knife she had been using to make her daughter a sandwich before sending her off to school.

 

Andressas mother pleaded with andressa to leave before the authorities came but it was to no avail because halfway down the street she was stopped by a police car and was promptly taken in for questioning. 

 

Andressa was well aware of how the legal system worked in Brazil and she knew she would spend many years in prison because the man she had killed was a prominent businessman with the financial means and a vengeful family with the ability to keep her from ever seeing the light of day.

 

Denise and Andressa had lost contact but during an evening in which denise had been given a weekend stint in jail for breaking the nose of the wife of one of her high end clients they were reunited and from that day forward Denise promised that she would do her best to get her out of the mess she was in but until then she would look out for andressa’s mother and daughter and make sure they would not go without .

 

When Denise found out that Marilia and Andressa were in the same prison she decided to call in a favor .Denise had a man pose as a visitor and within the bubble he handed has a handwritten letter by denise begging andressa to keep an eye on Marilia. 

 

Her only stipulation was that Marilia never know of this agreement and that the letter was to be promptly destroyed upon her reading it.

 

Andressa looked into the eye's of the man sent to deliver the message on Denise's behest and she vowed that she would protect marilia as best and as long as she could . 

 

Andressa then ripped the letter into small pieces placed then placed the pieces inconspicuously in the hands of the stranger for disposal.  
Andressa went about the task of finding Diego Sousa a guard she had found willing to facilitate her life in the prison due to his enamorment with her.

 

For a moment of andressa’s time Diego was willing to do anything so Andressa asked Diego to find a way to have Marilia transferred to her cell .   
At first suspicious of her motives andressa reassured Diego that it was not for the reason he thought. 

 

That night after Diego had gotten the red tape cleared Marilia was escorted to Andressa’s cell.  
As soon as marilia walked in andressa knew her mission had begun and no matter what, Andressa would not fail because she owed Denise a debt of gratitude she intended to pay.


End file.
